Face aux ténèbres
by maude.longval
Summary: La famille Rosemberg voit sa vie chamboulée par le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres. Déménagement, nouvelle école, nouveaux emplois, tragédies. Kaelee et ses soeurs Ellie et Lesley se retrouveront bientôt seule face aux ténèbres.
1. 25 Juin, Nuremberg, Allemagne

Dans la nuit faiblement éclairée par le sourire des étoiles, la maison des Rosenberg sommeillait tranquillement. L'année scolaire venait de se terminer et par conséquent, Kaelee, l'aînée, revenait tout juste d'une petite école en Amérique. La petite famille dormait l'esprit tranquille. La brise d'été portait les premières bourrasques de la tempête à venir. Telle l'onde sur la surface miroitante d'un lac, Moïra Starck apparut, totalement appesantie par la culpabilité.

Le «pop» du transplanage éveilla Mia McGonagall en sursaut. Elle attrapa rapidement sa baguette et s'aventura dans la pénombre. Après la tempête entourant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, la jeune auror demeurait sur ses gardes. Emrich, son mari, la rejoignit bientôt. Une faible lumière leur parvenait de la cuisine. Avec un soulagement évident, Mia reconnut sa nièce. Pâle et vraisemblablement secouée, Moïra vint serrer sa tante dans ses bras. Le souffle heurté de la nouvelle venue inquiéta Mia, qui redoutait la raison de cette visite impromptue. D'un coup de baguette, Emrich entreprit de leur préparer un bon thé chaud qui leur ferait à tous le plus grand bien. S'asseyant à table, Moïra soupira, cherchant le courage qui semblait lui manquer.

-Il...il est de retour...Voldemort est de retour...

Le poids de la nouvelle assombri le cœur du couple. Les ombres de la menace s'insinuaient partout, comme le froid sournois de l'hiver. Les silhouettes sombres des mangemorts semblaient dissimulées derrière chaque ombre, chaque recoin.

-Potter l'a vu...Il...il a de nouveau un corps...

Mia frissonna d'appréhension.

-Ses mangemorts l'ont rejoint...un...un des champions est...est mort...Dig...Cédric Diggory...Voldemort l'a...il...il...il l'a tué...

Un silence lourd pesait à présent dans la cuisine. L'écho des paroles de Moïra résonnait encore dans leur cœur endolori. Mia vint prendre sa nièce dans ses bras, sans savoir avec certitude qui des deux elle espérait réconforter par cette étreinte. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire et pourtant...pourtant elle savait. Les signes ne mentaient pas. Les disparitions nombreuses, la sortie des mangemorts et maintenant...

La théière quitta le poêle et, suivit de trois petites tasses, flotta jusqu'à la table, après quoi la théière versa le breuvage fumant dans les tasses.

-Que...Que fait l'Ordre?

Alors que Moïra répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux questions de sa tante, perchée au haut des escaliers, Kaelee consolait ses deux petites sœurs. La seule évocations du Seigneur des ténèbres rendait tout le monde nerveux. Le retour du sorcier noir forçait de terribles souvenirs à émerger.

Bien vite, la conversation prit une tournure que Kaelee jugea préférable d'éviter à ses sœurs. Elle les poussa donc jusqu'à sa chambre et les fit grimper dans son lit. Les jumelles se blottirent contre leur aînée qui les serra dans ses bras. La lumière de la lampe de chevet resterait allumée cette nuit. Il y aurait bien assez de ténèbres pour les temps à venir.


	2. Aller simple pour Londres

Kaelee jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle puis pénétra dans l'âtre. Elle laissa tomber sa poignée de poudre à ses pieds en énonçant clairement leur nouvelle adresse. Le cœur lourd, elle disparut dans le dédale des cheminées.

Londres. L'Angleterre. Non seulement la famille changeait de pays, mais Kaelee devait également changer d'école. Pour Elly et Lesley, ses petites soeurs, le changement était moindre. Poudlard serait leur seule et première école.

Le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres entraîna la renaissance de l'Ordre du phœnix. Mia McGonagall, malgré les nombreuses protestations de sa famille, accepta un important poste d'Auror à Londres. Retourner en Grande-Bretagne représentait non seulement un avancement pour sa carrière, mais également une chance de joindre les rangs de l'Ordre à nouveau. Mia craignait également de savoir Kaelee loin du reste de la famille et pour cette raison, la jeune sorcière continuerait sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Les efforts de Kaelee pour dissuader ses parents de la retirer de cette école spécialisée en potion s'était révélés vain. Moïra tenta de soutenir sa cousine en soutenant que l'Amérique garderait les filles à l'abri du danger, rien n'y fit. Kaelee envoya une lettre à chacune de ses amies pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Pour la seconde fois de l'été, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle devrait intégrer une nouvelle école, au sein d'un groupe d'étudiants qui se côtoyaient depuis 4 ans. Un groupe au sein duquel elle craignait de ne pas trouver sa place.

À sa sortie de la cheminée, Kaelee jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu Moïra et la famille Weasley (à l'exception de Percy, Bill et Charlie)qui les y attendait. La jeune sorcière sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Moïra vint vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-On s'est dit qu'une maison pleine vous aiderait à vous plaire ici.

Les jumelles sortirent de la cheminée à leur tour, rapidement suivi par leur parents. Ils semblaient tout aussi surpris et rapidement, les cœurs lourds furent chassés par cette effusion d'affection.

Molly Weasley s'affairait dans la cuisine alors que Mia mettait sa nouvelle cuisine à sa baguette. Attirés par l'odeur délicieuse du rôti qui mijotait, les jumeaux transplanèrent derrière leur mère et la firent sursauter. Tout aussi surprise, la baguette de Mia fit un bond et les tasses qui flottaient vers les armoires s'écrasèrent au sol avec fracas.

-Fred! Georges! Par la barbe de Merlin Mia, je suis désolée. Les garçons vont nettoyer ça, pas vrai?

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent rapidement sous le regard assassin que leur jeta Molly.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Mia. Depuis leur anniversaire, ils sont absolument incontrôlable. Difficile de croire qu'ils aient dix-sept ans.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit l'auror. J'avais beaucoup trop de tasses de toute manière.

Dans le salon, Moïra, Ginny et Ron parlait Quidditch. Kaelee pour sa part ne se sentait pas d'humeur à participer à la discussion. Seule dans sa nouvelle chambre, adossée à la porte, elle regardait les quelques boites ainsi que sa valise qui jonchaient le sol. Sa valise. Celle qui contenait tout son matériel scolaire. Les innombrables livres de potions, les vieux parchemins remplis de notes mais surtout, les lettres de ses amies. Ces compagnes lui manquaient terriblement et savoir qu'elle ne retournerait pas à l'école en septembre lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle connaissait bien évidemment la réputation de Poudlard. Presque toute la famille y avait étudié et après tout, qui ne connaissait pas Albus Dumbledore ou le célèbre Harry Potter. Kaelee s'en fichait éperdument. Fréquenter des célébrités ne lui redonnerait pas ses amies et encore moins sa formation supérieure en potions qu'elle était sur le point de commencer. Il aurait suffit d'un an! Un an et elle aurait pu se placer sous la tutelle d'un maître. Elle serra les lettres contre sa poitrine et fondit en larmes.


	3. Reconstruire son quotidien

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee100d14a9125d2ca1aa45619bb789db"Les pas de ses petites soeurs se voulaient discrets mais tirèrent néanmoins Kaelee du sommeil. Amusée du comportement des jumelles, et feignant de dormir, elle se retourna pour leur faire face et entrouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux. Dès lors, la magie s'évapora. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b39dc5544a3b3724d32675c6d4c2e8d4"Un autre réveil, un autre coup au cœur. Sa petite chambre de Nuremberg lui manquait cruellement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9feb2de537ffd602c5982b3c6e834215"Elle se redressa et accueilli les jumelles dans son lit, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Malgré sa peine, Kaelee se faisait un point d'honneur à préserver l'innocence de ses soeurs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42768dca6ce42e16a07b64e2a374e662"Elles ne saisissaient pas la gravité de la situation et, à son humble avis, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Elles y seraient confrontée bien assez tôt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beabab64fbd298f5aef72471d2bf31d4"- laissez-moi deviner; vous avez faim?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba45937f44f37e91f3cab5dd3a26e817"Les petites hochèrent la tête, en souriant, l'air taquin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaf71fc86adc25dc5660168de49eaf49"-Papa et Maman sont déjà partis? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d427b05ef7f2b041a649d24db9ece58"Elle hochèrent à nouveau, avec cette parfaite synchronisation qui les caractérisaient. Kaelee se sentit aussitôt le cœur plus léger. Le charme et la bonne humeur des jumelles envoutaient tout le monde, Kaelee la première. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e122058ecbec2216af69228f6bfb6bc"L'adolescente repoussa les couvertures, enfila ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre, aussitôt suivi par ses soeurs. Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussé, faisant craquer le vieil escalier de bois sous leur pas. Kaelee devait l'admettre, une fois leur petite touche personnelle ajoutée, la demeure londonienne possédait un certain charme. Un cachet ancien qui lui rappelait les salles de classe de son ancienne école. Poudlard saurait-elle gagné son cœur? Elle donnait la chance au coureur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1d56049958aa320a4e118a69624c83c"Kaelee prépara le déjeuner de ses deux sœurs, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à l'année qui s'amenait. Un nœud d'angoisse lui serrait le cœur. Kaelee se considérait comme solitaire. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis, tous partageant sa passion pour les potions. Comment allait-elle s'intégrer à ces nouveaux camarades? Elle serait l'étrangère au parcours scolaire particulier. En effet, puisqu'elle avait déjà décroché ses ASPICS en potions, elle ne suivrait pas les mêmes cours que les autres élèves de son âge. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait de ce temps mais ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Même si elle ne prenait aucun cours supplémentaire, le retard pris dans les autres disciplines en raison de ses cours particuliers de potions suffirait à l'occuper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cff39af3ab9e129472ac1bc56a1ff529"-Kaelee? L'interrompit Lesley. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084d9e135809f5fd097a48d2af3d1ef2"La jeune sorcière remarqua que ses soeurs avaient troqués leur pyjama pour leur robe. Prêtes à sortir. Par la barbe de Merlin, la sortie! Kaelee avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait accompagner les jumelles pour leur premier achat sur le chemin de traverse. L'impatience brillait dans le regard azuré de ses petits soeurs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4169b71605ca3c320fa00cb59c7faac8"L'adolescente monta rapidement se changer et redescendit, sa cape bleu sombre déjà sur ses épaules. Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa poche, de même que les lettres contenant les trois listes des fournitures scolaires. Elles prirent chacune une poignée de poudre de cheminette et, énonçant clairement leur destination, elles disparurent dans une grande flamme verte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
